The Unknown Good
by ShivaQuinn
Summary: Merlin has recently left his village for the use of magic. As he escapes from the village he sees a young man wounded. Little did he know it was Arthur. MerlinXArthur. AU
1. Chapter 1

** Hey here is another story. I do not own Merlin :(**

**Anyway here you go **

* * *

There have been stories of a man running a muck in the small village of Ealdor. Yet, none speculated that the thief was known as Merlin. Merlin was a well built teen of 17 years of age. He had his stunning raven colored hair, which made all girls bend over backwards to his will. He made his fun off stealing things and had magic inside him which made him a less likely suspect of his betrayal to his small village. The village laid in the kingdom of Camelot with Uther and his prideful son Arthur. Merlin's family was poor but were happy. His mother was a proud women of her and her son Merlin. Only she knew of his magic and gave him a harsh look when she found out about things being stolen in a mysterious way. Merlin assured he had not stolen but his mother knew better. A sunny day Merlin was wrestling with Will who also knew of his Magic. Merlin made sure that Will promised not to tell anyone since magic was banned from the kingdom. Will assured him and they have been friends since they were 10. Will climbed up a tree and said for Merlin to follow, knowing Merlin has no idea how to climb trees. Merlin growing frustrated spoke in words of Latin and broke the branch where Will was. Will fell but landed safely.

"Merlin! You could of really hur..." Will then turned to see a villager look at them with horror. Merlin turned only to see the villager cry out 'SORCERER!' Merlin tried to come close to her but she ran away. Will looked at Merlin with a scared face.

"Merlin go home and pack your things. You must leave." Merlin was about to protest but, he saw the seriousness in Will's face. Merlin agreed and ran to his mother's house. His mother turned to him and tried to calm him but, she then came to her senses and helped Merlin pack his things.

"Merlin.." He turned to her,

"I must go. I love you, mum." His mother had tears streaming down her face but, she kissed her son good-bye. Merlin rushed and stole one of the horses from the stables and headed west. Towards where? He didn't know. He galloped into the forest and kept going for a whole night till he saw the morning sun rise from the mountains. He slowed the horse down to watch the sunset. He already missed his mum and Will. He turned his head as if leaving that behind him. He could not go back now. He trotted his horse down to the river bank and let his horse and himself rest. He decided to walk into the woods to find some food. All he had on him was nothing, he decided to use magic to catch his meal. He was scaling the forest for any critters till he saw a figure laying on the ground severely wounded. Merlin rushed over to see how badly the man was hurt. The man had blonde hair soaked in blood. Merlin waved his hand over his wounds with his eyes turning gold.

"_**Sanare**_" The blonde man gasped with eyes open seeing the boy perform magic on him.

"Sorcerer!" The man tried to push back but, flinched in pain.

"Sit back you are still wounded. Don't push yourself." Merlin continued to heal him.

"You will stay back I am.." The man stopped himself for he was alone and wounded and the Prince Arthur. This man could threaten to take him as hostage,

"I am Arman, don't touch me you evil disgusting.."

"_**Somnus.**_" Merlin put Arman to sleep.

"Call youself whatever you want. You are still hurt." Merlin dragged the Arman to a cave and started a fire. Merlin went out and captured some rabbits to cook for their meal. Arthur awoke in a slight daze with his wounds almost completely healed. He looked over to see the sorcerer cooking a meal.

"Are you going to poison me?" Merlin looked over with a annoyed look.

"I liked you better when you were sleeping..._**Som**_**.**"

"No! I-I will behave." Arthur looked down knowing he was defeated. Merlin smiled and returned to cooking. Arthur still did not trust this Warlock. He shuffled up to sit up. Merlin walked over with a hot bowl of soup.

"Here." Arthur tried to pick up his arms but, it hurt. Merlin sighed and fed him the soup. Arthur wouldn't take it.

"As if I would let you feed me!" Merlin annoyed tried to shove it in his mouth but, Arthur had his mouth closed shut.

"You know what you are going to be fed with the hard way." Arthur thinking he was going use magic looked in disgust. Merlin put a spoon full of soup in his mouth and put his mouth on Arthur's. Arthur was surprised and still did not open his mouth. Merlin getting impatient put his hand on Arthur's waist gaining a surprised gasp which allowed Merlin to let him receive the soup. Arthur swallowed. Merlin parted from Arthur.

"So which way do you want to do this?" Arthur let Merlin start feeding him by the spoon. By the end of the night Merlin cleaned up the pot and put more wood in the fire. Arthur sighed unable to go to sleep.

"I could help with you going to sleep if you let me." Arthur looked at him suspiciously.

"I am fine!" Arthur turned over and faced his back to Merlin's face. Merlin ignored him and left to sleep.

* * *

**Well here we go..uhhh yup gonna update later.**


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin felt the morning sun shine through his eyes. He lifted his head to see that 'Arman' was still asleep. Merlin saw that he should ask where 'Arman' lives so he can return him back.

"Hey...Arman." Arthur shuffled.

"Arman?" Merlin shook him a bit.

"Who?" Arthur asked before he realized what he just said. Merlin gave him a curious look.

"Arman?" Merlin gave a suspicious look. Arthur stuttered but, Merlin shushed him,

"Listen I get you don't trust me so I get if you don't want to tell me your name." Arthur looked at him shocked.

"At least tell me where you live so I can take you there."

"Camelot, I live in the outskirt of the palace with my sister, Gwen." Arthur lied but it was as close of a person whom he trusted.

"Camelot...dang that's a two day trip. Listen if I take you can I trust you not to turn me in once we get there?" Arthur pondered that question,

"Yes, I promise." Arthur gave a smile as Merlin believed his lie. Arthur was most of course going to turn him in, it was his duty as the Prince to turn all sorcerer's. Merlin helped Arthur up onto his horse and lifted himself up to ride behind Arthur. Arthur felt Merlin's chest on his back. Arthur could feel Merlin's breath on his neck which oddly was warm and felt nice. Arthur got out of his trance remembering Merlin was a warlock. After a couple of hours of riding both of their butts were getting quiet sore and were getting hungry.

"Let's stop here by this lake." Arthur nodded in agreement. As much as Arthur rode horses he never got used to the feeling of a sore bottom. Merlin got down first and helped Arthur down. Arthur was then seated under a tree as Merlin went to the lake and caught some fish. Arthur watched Merlin speak enchanted words. One by one three fishes flew up and landed themselves on shore. Merlin picked up the fish and started a fire.

"You have been practicing magic for a long time now." Arthur implied.

"My father taught me. He taught as much as he knew in secrecy until he died a few winters ago. I have been practicing ever since." Arthur was intrigued and asked,

"What happened to your father?" Merlin sighed a bit and sat next to Arthur,

"On his way to another town for supplies he was ambushed and was killed."

"Why did he not use magic?!" Merlin looked at Arthur by his comment.

"I would rather be stabbed to death than burned, seems less painful." Arthur looked at Merlin in the eyes and was surprised. Merlin looked away,

"Fish is ready, we have one more day of a trip till we a rid of each other so till then...truce?" Merlin stuck out his hand. Arthur looked at Merlin's hand and for some odd reason met Merlin's hand with his own.

"Agreed." Merlin smiled Arthur felt his heart jumped, _what- what...weird body_ Arthur took the fish and started to eat. Merlin ate as well.

"So what do you do Arman?"

"I am training to become a knight." Merlin scoffed,

"Don't you have to have noble blood for that?" Arthur widened his eyes trying to think of a way to cover up his mistake,

"I think the law should be changed, I think anyone who is worthy enough to become a knight should!" Arthur laughed at his own lie but, slightly choked from the fish. Merlin patted his back till Arthur caught his breath.

"And you Merlin?"

"I don't know. I am just living day by day really. This is my first time being on my own. I am 17 and still wish I was with my mom." Merlin chuckled to himself. Arthur added,

"I am 17 and my family expects so much of me." Merlin caught that slip up but let Arthur continue,

"I am to learn so many things and yet, I don't remember being reckless at all." Merlin saw that Arthur was actually opening up to him unknowingly. Arthur was in his own world by the time he finished talking.

"Well, Arman everyone has responsibilities either it being for your family or yourself. That is how we grow. Our parents know whats best, to a extent, but it is us legacies to see if we follow their advice or not. To me that is the biggest decision we will ever make." Arthur contemplated what Merlin just said.

"You know for a man of my age you are slightly wise. There's something about you Merlin." Merlin made a slight blush but, Arthur couldn't see because of the dim environment.

"It's getting late." Merlin then sat up and grabbed some blankets from the straddle of his horse. Having a difficult time Arthur rose with little to no pain and helped Merlin.

"Seems like your are almost fully healed." Arthur smiled which Merlin found his smile quite beautiful. They then fixed their sleeping arrangements.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?" Arthur tried to hold his tongue but, had to ask.

"Why did you become a sorcerer? Why take the risk?" Merlin sat up and walked over to Arthur. Arthur sat up as well and Merlin sat next to him.

"Why do you want to become a knight?"

"I love the high or adrenaline I get when fighting. I feel empowered by the feeling."

"You have just answered your own questions yet, let me add little on my behalf. I wanted to become a sorcerer because long ago before sorcery was banned my father healed many people. I wasn't born yet but, the way he spoke of his job he felt proud. I was proud because even though some people were afraid of sorcerer's he felt the need to help those. I want to feel that way. I haven't found my special skill or what I want to do with my magic. When I do, I will know. Just have to be patient." Arthur acknowledged Merlin more and felt like a close friend.

"But, when my father died, I was so angry! I was angry at him for the first time in my life. I yelled at his grave on why he didn't use magic. We could of ran away as long as we were together. Why did he have to be so damn selfish!" Merlin than began to sob quietly. Arthur felt a urge in him to reach out and hold the warlock. Arthur stopped himself.

"I still don't completely understand why he would throw his life away so easily. But, I know the half reason of not being burned at the stake. The other I am still trying to figure it out." Merlin's sobbing turned to a deep cry. Arthur could no longer stop himself and grabbed the young man in a tight hug. Merlin was shocked but, could only think of his sadness at the moment. Arthur could not explain his actions but continued to hug the young warlock anyway.

"Merlin, I can not understand how you feel. I can not even begin to tell you any advice on what you should think. Please, stop crying. It doesn't feel right for anyone to cry in my presence. Sorcerer or not. I am not a shallow man. So please stop crying." Merlin caught his breath and smothered himself in Arthur's shoulder. After quite some time Arthur saw that Merlin fell asleep in his arms. Arthur thought _he must of not really let his emotions out when his father died._ Arthur laid down on his blanket with Merlin next to him. Merlin made a small noise but continued to sleep. Arthur caressed Merlin's cheek.

"You may be my best friend as of now. And we only met yesterday. What are the gods plotting?" Arthur laughed at his own joke and fell asleep.

**So I am done with this chapter :) Sorry I suck at updating chapters I know just college and work and other stuff. But til next time Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! So I am just going to clear some comments up! :)**

**Yes this is a AU sorry for not saying earlier!**

**I do realize Merlin was born with magic my mistake. I used the practicing more like perfecting his skills because of the readers previous knowledge of his skills :) **

**Again I could not thank you beautiful human beings for reading my story. Making this your Favorite or following this story is a major plus! 3**

As morning crept into the eyelids of Merlin, he awoke. Merlin found himself sleeping on the blonde mans shoulder. He moved slowly so he wouldn't wake up his companion. Merlin remembered the things he said to 'Arman' last night. Soon, he heard a groan. Arthur awoke to the image of the warlock folding his blankets.

"Morning Merlin." Merlin nodded and continued to put his things away.

"So 'Arman' what would you like for breakfast?" Arthur thought for a moment,

"Let's skip breakfast. For some reason I have no appetite." Merlin tilted his head in confusion then shrugged it off. Arthur folded his blankets and set them next to the horse.

"Hey, I haven't seem to cross this question but, what happened to you in the woods?" Arthur looked at Merlin,

"I was hunting alone for my sister, Gwen, and I was being hunted by a pack of wolves. They attacked me, I laid on the ground for a day before you found me. Which I am grateful for." Merlin smiled. Arthur really liked seeing Merlin smile. Merlin smile was genuine and never forced. Arthur couldn't help but, smile as well. Merlin reached for something across and grazed Arthur's hand. Merlin pulled back with a gasp,

"Sorry." Merlin looked down as he said the apology. Arthur could see Merlin was blushing. Arthur then walked around the horse and took Merlin's hand. Arthur lifted Merlin's head so their eyes could meet.

"It's fine." After Arthur said that he set his fingers between Merlin's. Merlin looked at their hands and without a warning Arthur kissed him on the cheek. Arthur then turned away to pick up the rest of the supplies. Merlin stood dumb founded but, soon went back to reality,

"I am going to the lake to catch more fish before we leave." Merlin then walked down to the creek smiling to himself and lightly touching his cheek with his finger tips. Suddenly, a huge bang in the sky was heard. They both looked up to see dark clouds covering the skies.

"A storm? In this time of day?"

"I don't know, quick Merlin we have to find shelter." They both ran to a near cave and sought shelter. Merlin brought the horse near the mouth of the cave and went to the back to sit with Arthur who was trying to start a fire. Merlin laughed at the failed attempts.

"Not everyone is born with magic Merlin."

"No? Look at you though, magical hair," Merlin stroked Arthur's hair, "Magical jawline," Merlin traced Arthur's jaw and Arthur closed his eyes quietly panting, "Magical eyes," Merlin the slightly pecked both of Arthur's eyes, "and lastly magical lips." Merlin was leaning in to Arthur. Arthur instinctively leaned in but, were interrupted by another bang which made them both jump. Arthur looked outside the mouth of the cave, it was pouring. Merlin started the fire.

"A storm and its is only hm noon?" Arthur nodded in agreement. They sat in a awkward silence for a bit.

"Arman."

"Yes?"

"Can you please tell me your real name?" Arthur looked at him in a debating look. Arthur gritted his teeth,

"Arthur. My name is Arthur." Merlin looked at him wide eyed,

"Like The Prince Arthur?"

"No! I look nothing a like a prince." Arthur then scoffed at the thought of being a prince (even though he was). Merlin walked towards to sit next to Arthur.

"Like The Knight Arthur?" Arthur smiled,

"Yeah, I enjoy that name much better. Merlin the warlock?" Merlin laughed then proceeded to grab Arthur's hand and set his fingers in between Arthur's.

"Just Merlin, my knight."

"I like My Merlin, better." They both sat behind the fire only listening to each others breathing, the sound of pouring rain, or the crackling sound from the fire.

"Why do I feel like I know you so well?" Arthur amused with the question answered,

"We could be two sides to the same coin?" They both laughed as if that was a ridiculous suggestions. Merlin set his head on Arthur's shoulder with his nose slightly touching Arthur's neck.

"Arthur, tell me more about you." Arthur smirked,

"Well, I am 17. Blonde. Blue eyes. I like food, parties, family, and most of all I like Merlin."

"Why?" Arthur wasn't expecting that question,

"Why do I like Merlin? Well, he has amazing taste well I mean look at me I am gorgeous." Merlin chuckled.

"Another thing is his eyes, my goodness they are gorgeous. The scruffy black hair, pale skin, personality such as you being very assertive, kind, caring, and well this is embarrassing." Merlin looked up to him,

"Merlin's face when he smiles. His ears lift when he smiles and he makes those dorky teeth look so incredibly beautiful that I can never seem to take my eyes away." Arthur stared as Merlin smiled,

"Ah! There it is, that smile I would fight all monsters just to see once in my lifetime. Gods Merlin I just..." Arthur was silenced by Merlin's lips. The kiss was short but felt like a lifetime. It wasn't wet, it wasn't dry. It wasn't a peck or a lustful kiss. It was a kiss that many people who are in love for years never experience. Merlin parted with Arthur's lips,

"Stop it Arthur, if you go on talking about me I just don't know what I will do."

"Merlin's hands, large of a man but smaller than mine with a soft touch instead of my rough hands. His ea-" Merlin again settled his lips onto Arthur's. Merlin sat on top of Arthur with his hand tangling in Arthur's hair. Arthur's hands were on Merlin's back griping Merlin's shirt aggressively. Merlin brought his right hand and used his thumb to trace Arthur's bottom lip. Arthur knew what the gesture meant and plunged his tongue into Merlin's mouth. Merlin did the same and they both had a inner battle to see who was more dominant. Arthur lifted his hand to pull Merlin's head back with that Merlin made a slight gasp. Arthur saw the open neck flesh. Arthur watched pulsating blood on Arthur's neck and sucked Merlin's neck near the jugular vein. Merlin moaned in the touch and tried to move his head forward but Arthur had a tight grip on his hair. Merlin scratched Arthur's back which was still quiet painful with Arthur's shirt still on. Yet, Arthur enjoyed it because it means he was doing something right. Arthur then moved down to Merlin's collarbone but, was interrupted by a scarf. Arthur pulled it right off and went for Merlin's collarbone. Merlin's gasped and panted faster,

"Arthur." Merlin then tugged on Arthur's shirt. Arthur released his grip on Merlin's hair and removed his own shirt. Merlin did the same. They both paused and reflected on each others chest. Merlin was slightly slimmer then Arthur and did not have chest hair. Before Arthur could kiss Merlin again, Merlin grabbed his hair and yanked it back,

"Oh Gods." Merlin laughed but, the mood turned as Merlin traced his finger along Arthur's neck to collarbone, chest, right nipple. Merlin kissed Arthur's neck as his fingers played with Arthur's nipple. Arthur groaned into the touch. He lifted his left hand on Merlin's shoulder. His other hand focused on groping Merlin's bottom. Merlin grind ed himself along Arthur,

"Merlin..." Merlin please continued to grind along Arthur. They both were panting. Arthur was able to get away from Merlin's grip. He brought the young warlock's face to his own. Merlin thinking he was going to get a kiss was brought done to the blanket atop the hard ground. Arthur proceeded to lift Merlin's feet to his hands and remove both shoes and socks yet, not breaking his gaze at Merlin. Merlin brings his finger in between his teeth as if teasing Arthur. Arthur smirks as he reaches for Merlin's trousers.

"May I?" Merlin nods and Arthur aggressively. Leaving a bare Merlin laying on the floor. Arthur then took off the rest of his clothing. He pressed his bare chest to Merlin's. Merlin could feel Arthur's shaft by his own. Acknowledging that Arthur's was larger than his. Arthur lightly kissed Merlin. Merlin then felt fingers touching his shaft. He moaned into the kiss as Arthur started to jerk Merlin off. Merlin moved Arthur's hands off his member. Instead they grind ed each other with the friction of their bodies being pressed to get them off. This felt amazing for the both of them. They would part kisses to pant and moan for a period of time and then go back to kissing. The caves were being field with pants, moans, names being called, and swearing. Merlin had his right hand on Arthur's neck while his other would scratch Arthur's back. Merlin could feel himself closer for he could feel hot seed starting to touch his stomach. Arthur took this as a chance and lubricated his fingers with the pre-cum. When he felt his fingers were lubricated enough he teased Merlin's hole. Merlin tried t push into Arthur's finger but, Arthur moved his finger away.

"Patience my Merlin." Arthur then slowly inserted his finger into Arthur. Merlin bite his lip as if holding in his own orgasm. Arthur inserted another finger and moved them inside of Merlin.

"Oh Gods Arthur." Arthur scissored Merlin's hole so he would be able to safely enter Merlin. Merlin grabbed Arthur by the shoulder,

"Just make love to me already!" Arthur surprised did as Merlin said and brought Merlin on top of his lap again.

"Fine, you go down and see how much you can take." Arthur then kissed Merlin. Merlin parted and brought Arthur's shaft to his entrance, he slowly pushed down. Merlin felt his hole stretching. Painful it was. Merlin pushed his head into Arthur's neck and bite into Arthur. Arthur groaned in both the pain from his neck and the tightness of Merlin. Merlin continued to push down which he felt pressure which the entrance felt by the foreign body part entering it. Merlin paused in the middle releasing his bite on Arthur's neck. Merlin was breathing in rhythm as if to reassure himself that he could do this.

"Merlin take as long as you want." Merlin nodded and Arthur kissed his cheek. Arthur caressed Merlin's back. Merlin loved the touch, he felt safe. Merlin then continued to push himself down on to Arthur's shaft. Arthur grunted,

"Almost all the way in Merlin. God's Merlin you are so warm and tight." Merlin made a small smile and felt the end his bottom finally hit Arthur's ball sack. Merlin panted as if a huge accomplishment was made. He looked at Arthur and kissed him with all his might and in between kisses he said,

"I did it." Arthur hugged Merlin and kissed his neck.

"Move when you want, My beautiful Merlin." Arthur then sucked on Merlin's neck as Merlin was enjoying the presence of Arthur's mouth on his neck, he automatically moved himself. Arthur pulled back by the sudden movement and inhaled a sharp breath. Merlin smiled and moved himself again on Arthur's shaft. This earned a throaty moan from Arthur who is loving the new found sensation. Merlin felt a little pain but, the look on Arthur's face was too addicting to miss.

"Oh Merlin, move again." Merlin obliged to the request and moved himself up and down on Arthur. Merlin started to a rhythm with Arthur exploring Merlin's body with his hands and smothering himself in Merlin's chest. Merlin tangled his finger's in Arthur's hair. Merlin felt hot breaths along his chest then was over taken when Arthur began to suck on his nipple. This made Merlin arch his back. In that position Merlin felt Arthur's shaft hit something inside of him. Merlin made a high-pitched moan and threw his head back.

"Arthur help me." Arthur put his hands on Merlin's waist and helped lift Merlin with the rhythm the had. Merlin kept arching his back with his arms wrapped around Arthur's neck. Merlin kept moaning as Arthur hit his sweet spot over and over again.

"Oh Gods Arthur, a little to the left." Arthur did as he was told. Merlin felt it more. Arthur was almost reaching his peak and so was Merlin. Arthur continued to keep the rhythm up as he kissed Merlin to take in that willing participant in his mouth. They explored each others mouth forcefully. They parted and watched each other as they were almost at their climax. Panting and feeling hot breaths brush their cheeks and lips. Merlin leaned over to Arthur's ear,

"Faster." Arthur quickened his pace. Merlin helped and could hear the sound of skin slapping each other. Merlin curled his toes letting himself feel the ecstasy of the moment. Arthur felt Merlin's tighten around him and released himself inside of Merlin. They stayed in the same position for the time being to catch their breathes and take after-sex kisses. Merlin then pulled himself off of Arthur already feeling the soreness of his bottom. Arthur laid next to Merlin. He let Merlin rest his head on his chest. Merlin smiled and grabbed Arthur's hand,

"It all started from just one accidental touch." Arthur smiled.

**Alright! Here we go! Pretty proud of this smut chapter I don't know about you guys! **


End file.
